


Long Time Coming

by putuporshutup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putuporshutup/pseuds/putuporshutup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 9 AU in which Meg survives and has tracked down a very human Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

"Meg, come to bed." 

The demon was perched on a chair with her knees tucked up under her chin, staring out the slim opening between the ugly printed drapes of their dark motel room. It didn't seem that they had been followed, but she couldn't be too sure. One near-fatal wound at a time was enough for her, thanks. 

She took a long drag before stubbing out the end of her cigarette and turning to look at him. Her expression was skeptical, but there was a hint of amusement when she answered, "Go back to sleep. You're exhausted, you said it yourself." He had only gotten a few hours, and for how out of it he was, she could tell he was going need a lot more than that. 

"What about you? You're hurt." he shifted, sitting up in bed a little. Castiel still wasn't quite used to the fatigue and soreness that accompanied mortality, but even a little bit of undisturbed sleep had done him a world of good. As odd as it may seem to anyone else, he felt incredibly safe with Meg watching over him. It wasn't the first time, after all. 

"Shut up," she mumbled, her lips turning up in a slight smile.

"When have you ever known me to do that?" His tone was flat and his mouth formed a thin line. He didn't honestly think he should have to explain that he just wanted to be close to her, though - especially since she had been the one to suggest it in the first place. "Just -- come here."

Meg rolled her eyes, and told herself there was no point in arguing with him. She wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of getting in bed with him, but it felt... weak. Vulnerable. Even so, she begrudgingly got up from her chair and went to sit down on the bed, giving him a pointed look. "What?"

Cas sighed and folded back the covers. He could appreciate her diligence in keeping watch, but that very human desire had taken hold of him, and he had no intention of ignoring it. He nodded at the bed in answer, smiling a little sheepishly, and his tone softened. "Lie down." 

Meg opened her mouth to protest, but thought the better of it and sighed indignantly instead. Her stomach twisted a little, much to her annoyance, and she brushed it off as pain from her still-healing wound. It did still hurt a little when she moved, but deep down, she knew perfectly well that this was _him_ , just the idea of being so close to him. She hated that he could do that to her, that he'd gotten so far under her skin; but he had, and there was really no going back.

He did his best to stifle a chuckle as the demon made a show of getting in bed with her back to him, still fixated on the window. He was convinced that they were at least safe for the time being, but he still understood her apparent anxiety. He felt small and useless without his grace, and he could tell that Meg, whether she'd admit it or not, was upset by her own lingering weakness. 

He knew the feeling - the wound left behind by an angel blade was nothing to be trifled with, especially for a demon that was undeniably far less equipped to handle it. Since she had tracked him down, exhausted and nearly starving, Castiel had gone over and over the puzzle of how she had possibly survived. Lacking a better explanation, he finally decided that Meg being Meg, it probably boiled down to sheer force of will. She had been there for him yet again, when all he seemed to be able to do was fail everyone, over and over, including her. Even with all that had happened, the idea that he had almost lost her weighed heavily on him, and now that they were safe and he was at least somewhat rested, it was at the forefront of his mind. 

He pulled the covers back up around them and moved closer, gently wrapping his arms around her from behind. Meg tensed for a moment, unprepared for even the smallest bit of affection, but it felt too... nice... to object, and she eventually relaxed back against his chest. She even let her eyes fall shut, telling herself it would only be for a second; truthfully, it was taking so much energy to heal that she did almost drift off before she felt her hair being swept aside, the rub of a few days' stubble, and the gentle brush of lips on her exposed neck. 

Castiel wasn't thinking anymore, all he knew was that they were here, now, lying together. Even with his grace, he was tempted more than he should have been by Meg. Without it, the pleasant memories and the pull he could still feel between them were impossible to ignore. It went beyond the way this body responded to the way her hers fit against it. It was her whole presence, overwhelming his senses, drawing him in to finish something that they started far too long ago. 

Meg's breath caught in her chest as she realized what was happening, but as his lips gently traveled over her skin, a smile spread over her face and she softly hummed her approval, stretching to expose more of her neck. She _wanted_ him - more than ever, but even she hadn't expected this. It wasn't long before the demon turned her head, catching his lips with her own. When she had propositioned him before, she imagined things much differently: Fast and heated, practically ripping each other apart, dark and light dueling within each of them. It would have been forbidden opposites crashing together, lovely violence as their true natures collided. Surely not this slow, sensual embrace they were locked in now, as her fingers threaded through his hair and his hands gently gripped her hips, holding her close. 

He was still dealing with the annoying exhaustion that accompanied mortality, and she was still so much weaker than her usual self, but even in their combined fatigue they both seemed to share in a desperate need for each other before they could really rest. That would come later, when the two lay tangled together, finally sated and for once not so very much alone.

There was a steady build of urgency as they kissed, pressing close together, hands exploring one another. There was some measure of hesitation for Castiel's part, but the way Meg wantonly kissed him and how her body felt pushing into the hard press of his arousal urged him on. His hands finally ghosted over her breasts, and they both groaned lightly into their kiss at the contact. Even the lightest of touches was enough for her nipples to harden through the thin camisole, and getting that kind of response from her immediately made him want _more_. 

His grip tightened and he couldn't resist circling the hard nubs with his thumbs, though that only lasted a few moments until he needed to feel her without anything between them. They were on the same page when he reached to push the straps down her shoulders, but the demon was well ahead of the game. She broke the kiss only to pull her shirt entirely off and turn to face him, pressing her bare chest against his and expertly kissing his neck, paying special attention to the hollow of his throat. His hands found her sensitive, bare flesh again and she couldn't help the desperate whimper that escaped her. 

Meg's hand slipped down between them and she took hold of him through the light fabric of his boxers, gently rubbing up and down his already aching erection. It was Castiel's turn to let out a shameless gasp. That earned a grin from Meg before she pressed their lips back together eagerly. He was catching on quick, and the demon shuddered in his arms when his hand slid down her stomach, right underneath her silk underwear where his fingers found her hot, slick center and began to explore. 

She kissed him harder, muffling the noises he drew out of her with a few purposeful rubs before sliding a finger into her tight heat. Cas hiked one of her legs up around his waist, slipping in a second finger and beginning to drive them into her at a steady pace as his thumb worked her sensitive bundle of nerves, holding her close and breathing hard. Meg trembled in his arms, and as she slipped a hand into his boxers to take hold of his leaking cock, it crossed her mind that he sure as hell did know how to make a girl's nethers quiver - and then some. Her hips moved eagerly to meet his thrusting fingers, but she was slow and deliberate as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and slid it up and down his length. 

In the heat of trying to press as close as possible to each other, the two of them bumped foreheads and their eyes locked momentarily in an intense gaze, only to break into smiles and breathless laughter. They simultaneously abandoned pleasuring each other to pull off their own remaining underwear, each groaning at the loss of sensation before they could pull each other close again.

Cas shifted them so that Meg lay underneath of him and gripped her thighs, holding her legs open as he eased down on top of her. They were both breathing hard with anticipation as he pressed his tip to her entrance. When their eyes met again, she gave him a small, encouraging smile and a nod. He smiled back and pushed in, burying himself inside of her, both of them sighing with relief as he did. His lips found hers again and they moved sensually, savoring the moment, kissing slow and deep to match his thrusts. 

She could feel strain on her injury each time her body tensed, but the pain was worth every second of pleasure as he drove into her, gradually picking up the pace as she moaned more insistently. The demon shifted to clutch tighter at her fallen angel's back, hips rolling up to meet him as she wrapped both her legs around his waist. His confidence grew with her desperation, his breath caught at the way even that slight change in position had her tightening even more around him, and he couldn't help driving into her harder and faster. 

It wasn't long before Meg was coming undone beneath him, tensing and spasming, crying out the nickname that brought another smile to his face, though he still didn't actually understand its origin. Castiel wasn't far behind, the intensity of her orgasm driving him over the edge as he thrust deep into her one last time, pumping his own release inside her, a low moan escaping as he did.

Neither could really say how long they lay entwined for, kissing lazily as his fingers combed through her hair and hers traced the contours of his back. Eventually, he pushed himself up and lay back beside her, drawing her close again and burying his face in her hair. Even Meg's normally insatiable demonic nature was thoroughly satisfied, and she was exhausted enough to fully relax in his arms and drift off to sleep with a smug smile still playing on her lips. 

Several hours later, the only thing that interrupted her slumber was the mid-morning sun shining onto the bed through the small gap in the curtains. They were clearly as safe as they ever would be for the time being, and though Meg was still anxious and vigilant immediately upon waking up, the fact that he was hard for her again seemed far more important at the moment. 

She began to move her hips in slow circles, and Cas stirred almost immediately, smiling and nuzzling the back of her head, running his hands up her sides. "Good morning," he breathed, thinking to himself that he shouldn't really be surprised at being woken up this way - not that he was complaining, of course. "Morning, Clarence," she purred, rolling back a little faster and glancing over her shoulder to meet his eyes, flicking a brow up suggestively. 

He leaned in to kiss her, thrusting slowly between the cleft of her cheeks just a few times before breaking away to reach down to still her hips. He paused and pressed a few soft kisses to her shoulder, earning an exaggerated roll of her eyes that he ignored. Meg opened her mouth to tell him to knock off the sappy stuff and get on with it already, but her would-be indignant protest cut off with a moan as he slid inside her. He smirked, dipped down to kiss her neck, and reached around to play with her breasts. He eventually added a hand between her legs, enjoying the fact that even with all he had lost, he still had the power to make her writhe back against him with complete abandon. 

The unspoken decision to lay low for another day wasn't a difficult one for either of them. They were both all too aware of the fact that there was one hell of a fight waiting for each of them the second they stepped back into the real world, but at the very least, now they were both free to go out and exist on their own terms. And most importantly of all, neither of them had to do it alone. They finally had each other.


End file.
